Lie to Me
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Belum sempat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, terdengar suara mendekat dengan cepat. Panik, ia segera mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ia berada di tengah-tengah sekolah dan jalan raya, ia tak bisa kembali ke dalam sekolah ataupun terus berjalan ke depan tanpa melewati segerombolan siswa yang tengah mendekat ke arah sekolahnya, dengan kata lain ia terjebak di tengah-tengah tawuran.


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

Belum sempat ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, suara derap langkah kaki sudah mendekat dengan cepat.

Panik, ia segera mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ia berada di tengah-tengah sekolah dan jalan raya, ia tak bisa kembali ke dalam sekolah ataupun terus berjalan ke depan tanpa melewati segerombolan siswa yang tengah mendekat ke arah sekolahnya, dengan kata lain ia terjebak di tengah-tengah tawuran.

ooo

_**Lie to Me**_

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Ia berlari dengan setengah hati, tidak heran jika ia berada di barisan paling belakang. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi sungguh menurutnya ini adalah hal yang tidak ada gunanya dan justru malah merepotkan. Sayangnya hanya ia yang berpikiran seperti itu, sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia ikut atas nama solidaritas dan ambil bagian dalam aksi patriotisme salah kaprah yang dilakukan bersama teman-temannya. Dengan alasan membela nama baik serta kehormatan sekolahnya, maka disinilah ia berada sekarang, menyerang _Suna Senior High School _sebagai balasan penyerangan yang mereka lakukan minggu lalu.

Terlihat olehnya di barisan paling depan, teman-temannya sudah berhadapan langsung dengan lawan, baku hantam tak terelakkan lagi kedua kubu sudah saling menghantam dengan balok kayu. Hujan batu dari kedua arah terus berjatuhan, menyebabkan beberapa orang langsung roboh karena mengenai kepalanya, tapi tidak jarang lemparan itu meleset dari target yang direncanakan.

Ketika melewati pohon tua yang masih berdiri kokoh menaungi jalanan, ekor matanya menangkap ada sekelebat bayangan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tua itu. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti, matanya menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, memastikan apakah benar yang ia lihat tadi.

Ternyata benar apa yang ia lihat tadi, ada seorang siswi yang tengah berada di balik pohon itu, matanya dengan cepat menyapu badge yang ada di lengan seragamnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah pohon itu dengan cepat dan segera ia menghampiri gadis itu. Sekali lagi ia mengamati teman-temannya, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak ada bersama mereka lagi.

"Cepat pergi sebelum teman-temanku tahu." Bisiknya kepada gadis itu.

Sang gadis yang merasa terkejut ketika persembunyian ketahuan langsung memukulinya dengan panik.

Ia–yang tidak mengira bahwa reaksi gadis yang akan ditolongnya akan seperti itu–langsung terhuyung, karena tanpa diduganya pukulan gadis itu sungguh keras.

"Hei.. hei, bisakah kau tenang sebentar. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ia berusaha menghindari pukulan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu rupanya sudah panik sehingga tidak mendengarkan ucapannya dan terus memukulinya dengan membabi buta.

Ia merasa tubuhnya mulai ngilu karena pukulan-pukulan yang terus diarahkan padanya dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

"Diam." Desisnya tajam, ia langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan mendorong tubuhnya ke pohon. Tangan kirinya membekap mulut sebagai antisipasi jika gadis itu menjerit.

Gadis itu terlalu kaget ketika menyadari bahwa perlawanannya gagal, maka ia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan terpaku dan mata kosong.

Merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak akan berontak, ia kembali mengamati arena pertempuran di depannya. Gerbang sekolah lawan telah ditutup untuk mencegah lebih banyaknya siswa yang keluar untuk menghadapi sekolahnya, kawan-kawannya kini diatas angin, tetapi yang lebih gawat sekolah lawan semakin menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Sebuah batu meluncur dengan cepat ke mereka, beruntung ia sempat membawa gadis itu merunduk sebelum batu itu menghantam salah satu kepala mereka.

Batu itu bukan hanya satu-satunya yang menuju mereka, beberapa batu menyusul jejak pendahulunya. Ia menyadari keadaannya tidak aman sekarang, tidak masalah jika hanya ia sendiri, tetapi masalahnya sekarang ia bersama seorang gadis, pantang baginya membiarkan seorang gadis terluka di hadapannya.

Sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin memburuk maka ia berinisiatif membawa gadis itu pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ayo." Bisiknya sambil menyeret gadis itu pergi menjauhi arena pertempuran.

Keduanya terus berlari tanpa tahu tempat mana yang akan mereka tuju, satu yang pasti mereka harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sekolah.

Ia terus berlari dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang ia bawa sekarang dan sudah pasti gadis itu kesulitan untuk menyamai langkah-langkahnya.

"Cu..cukup aku sudah tidak..tidak kuat lagi." Gadis itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal memintanya untuk menyudahi acara pelarian mereka.

Ketika melihat ke belakang, sungguh ia tidak tega dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Gadis itu, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan muka merah padam yang basah oleh keringat, tapi apa boleh buat ia harus memaksa gadis itu.

"Sedikit lagi, kita harus benar-benar jauh dari sekolahmu." Katanya dan sekali lagi ia menyeret paksa gadis itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Bukan karena ia tidak punya hati, tapi konsekuensinya akan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sekedar tertimpuk batu jika mereka berdua terpergok teman-temannya, ia akan didakwa sebagai pengkhianat bukan saja karena lari dari tawuran juga karena menyelamatkan siswi dari sekolah musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di percabangan jalan dan karena tidak tahu ia harus melangkah kemana maka ia langsung berhenti, akibatnya tubuh gadis itu langsung menabraknya dengan keras.

"Menurutmu kita sudah jauh dari sekolahmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah."

Ia sudah akan melancarkan protesnya jika tidak melihat kondisi gadis itu yang sedang terbungkuk-bungkuk mencoba mengambil nafas di sela batuk yang sangat menyakitkan dada.

"Oke, kita berhenti saja." Putusnya, sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar, sekedar berjaga-jaga adakah teman-temannya atau teman dari gadis itu yang berhasil menyusulnya, yang ternyata tidak ada. Ia melihat ada sebuah toko tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Kita kesana." Ajaknya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas es teh dan beberapa potong gorengan, yang laksana ambrosia bagi keduanya, ia berkomunikasi pada gadis itu pertama kalinya dengan cara yang wajar.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang."

"Aku tahu, tapi sebentar lagi, aku masih capek."

"Bagaimana kau pulang? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"_Never mind_, aku bisa meminta sepupuku menjemput." Jawabnya sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara motor mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Itu sepupumu?" ketika sebuah motor Ducati warna merah berhenti di depan warung tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke depan.

"Oke, aku duluan." Baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali membalikkan badannya. "Hei, lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai terjebak di tawuran." Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Namaku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru."

Gadis itu sedikit terperangah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Aku Temari."

"Kau tidak mau memberi tahu nama lengkapmu padanya?" Sebuah bisikan menyadarkannya dari tatapannya pada pemuda yang telah berjalan menjauh.

Temari berdecak mendengar godaan sepupunya itu, "Diam Sasori, cepat antar aku pulang. Gaara dan Kankurou baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia tahu bahwa kedua saudaramu adalah pemimpin tawuran atau bahwa keberadaanmu di depan sekolah tadi bukanlah tanpa tujuan, kau adalah pengintai kami." Ia kembali bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan saudaranya.

"Jangan ganggu dia." Ia langsung menatap ke mata sepupunya tanda bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya, "Sepertinya dia masih kelas satu. Buktinya dia tidak mengenali siapa 'pemimpin' terdahulu sebelum posisi itu kau serahkan pada Gaara." Jawabnya sambil mengamati punggung yang terus menjauh dari mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu, apa dia melarikan diri dari tawuran? Dasar pengecut." Meskipun diucapkan dengan nada datar, Temari yakin sepupunya itu sedang mengejek 'penolong'-nya itu.

"Tidak, dia menyelamatkanku karena mengira aku hanya siswi malang yang tanpa sengaja terjebak di tengah tawuran tadi." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Oh? kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil meneliti keadaan sepupunya itu.

"Begitulah, sepertinya aku harus rajin-rajin berolahraga. Payah, baru berlari sebentar saja aku sudah _ngos-ngosan_ seperti ini."

oOo

Motor Ducati Sasori memasuki pelataran rumahnya, setelah Sasori mematikan mesin motornya, Temari turun dari boncengan saudara sepupunya itu. Belum sampai di pintu rumah kedua adiknya sudah menghambur keluar rumah, tetapi jika ia perhatikan hanya adik tertuanya yang panik mendapati dirinya pulang bersama Sasori, sedangkan adik bungsunya tetap dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Temari? Mana yang terluka? Kau ingat siapa yang melukaimu? Jangan khawatir aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya." Kankurou memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak sempat ia jawab satu pun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menjawab, pasrah dengan kekhawatiran berlebih adiknya, ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini. Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di keluarganya membuat semua orang bersikap _over protective_ padanya, bukan hanya kedua adik dan ayahnya, Sasori pun juga bersikap sama.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau tanya saja Sasori, ia sudah lebih dulu memastikan." Ujar Temari dengan sedikit kesal.

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda koreksi dari sepupunya itu, baru Kankurou bisa bersikap sedikit rileks.

"Kau membuatku panik saja, tiba-tiba hilang di tengah tawuran seperti tadi."

"Lain kali, kalau aku sudah memberi info kau harus langsung bergegas keluar."

...

"Kau kemana kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ia mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja aku bersama kalian menyerang Suna." Meskipun berusaha mengatakan dengan nada seyakin-yakinnya, dalam hatinya tentu terselip ketakutan bahwa kemarin ada rekannya yang mengetahui tindakannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu kemarin." Bantah Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku denganmu atau Naruto. Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan fisik, tugasku hanya sebagai pengatur strategi saja. Kalau urusan fisik tentu saja aku jauh di belakang kalian, lagi pula semua adu fisik itu merepotkan."

"Itu benar, Teme kau tidak bisa menyamakan Shikamaru denganku." Naruto menyahut dengan nada membanggakan dirinya, jika saja kemarin ia tidak berbuat 'pengkhianatan' maka tentu saja sudah ia balas pernyataan Naruto itu.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau lebih hebat dariku?" Untung saja Sasuke sudah mengambil alih keinginannya barusan.

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu, kau tahu sendiri kan tenagaku jauh lebih hebat dari kalian." Naruto masih saja terus menyombongkan dirinya.

"Kau itu hanya otot tanpa otak, Dobe." Serang Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. "Dan kau Shikamaru, siapkan strategi untuk penyerangan selanjutnya."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, ia pun mengikuti jejak Sasuke, bersyukur bahwa ketidakhadirannya kemarin terlupakan oleh teman-temannya.

oOo

Temari melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan gontai, semua tenaganya seakan habis terhisap oleh pendalaman materi yang baru saja ia jalani. Ia merogoh kantong kemejanya dan mengambil sebatang lolipop yang ia beli saat istirahat tadi, mungkin beberapa kalori gula yang terkandung di dalamnya bisa membantu meningkatkan tenaganya.

Sambil menyesap lolipop di mulutnya, ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan sebagian besar teman-temannya belum pulang. Ada sebagian yang mampir sejenak ke kantin, bergerombol di koridor utama atau sekedar duduk-duduk di depan sekolah di bawah bayangan pohon tua. Pada kelompok terakhir ia melihat ada yang menarik perhatiannya, mereka sedang mengamati seorang gadis, yang setelah ia perhatikan lebih lanjut ternyata bukan dari sekolahnya. Gadis berseragam putih abu-abu itu ternyata dari sekolah musuh mereka, Konoha. Ternyata bukan ia saja yang menyadari hal itu, terbukti dari bangkitnya beberapa teman laki-lakinya yang tadi hanya diam mengamati sekarang mulai beranjak mendekati gadis itu. Menyadari itu Temari langsung bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Baki Sensei memanggil kalian." Panggilnya kepada segerombolan siswa yang mengerumuni seorang gadis, yang dari wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan tapi pura-pura berani.

Kelimanya menoleh ke arah Temari dengan kening berkerut, mereka hendak protes, tetapi mengingat siapa Temari, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Kelimanya berlalu dari hadapan Temari setelah memandangi siswi dari Konoha itu sejenak.

Temari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, sejenak ia mengamati gadis yang bisa dibilang cukup nekat itu.

"Kau itu berani atau bodoh sih? Bisa-bisanya kau datang ke sekolah musuh sendirian." Desisnya di hadapan gadis itu.

Merasa bersalah gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah tanpa berani membantah, meskipun dirinya tidak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat lawan bicaranya merasa segan padanya.

"Aku hanya lewat saja, aku ingin mengunjungi kafe yang baru dibuka itu, letaknya kan dekat sini, jadi otomatis memang harus lewat sini."

Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban itu, 'Yamanaka Ino' batinnya sambil melirik sekilas nama di seragam gadis itu, "Baiklah Yamanaka, kau boleh pergi dan jangan pernah datang kesini sendirian lagi. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan lega–seolah bisa bernafas lega setelah sekian lama menahan nafasnya–dan segera berlalu dari sekolah musuhnya.

"Hei.. Kau temannya Shikamaru?" merasa dipanggil gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangguk meskipun ia sangat heran ketika nama sahabatnya disebut.

Temari tersenyum samar, "Sampaikan salamku untuknya." Ujarnya sambil berjalan pulang.

oOo

Pernahkah kalian merasakan bahwa kau sedang diperhatikan seseorang, dan itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia meneliti orang di sekitarnya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengamatinya sedari tadi, tetapi tidak nampak tanda-tanda ada orang yang mengamatinya di arah yang ia curigai sebagai tempat pengintainya. Ia sudah akan melupakannya ketika sedetik kemudian, dari sudut matanya ia melihat siluet yang ia kenal.

Kepala laki-laki itu sedikit menunduk, hampir tak ada yang bisa melihat wajah didalam tudung jaket yang menutupinya, lalu perlahan wajah itu mengarah lurus ke arahnya.

Ketika targetnya sudah menyadari keberadaannya, ia menarik sedikit tudung jaketnya, cukup agar gadis itu bisa mengenali siapa dirinya.

Matanya langsung melebar begitu ia mengenali siapa yang mengamatinya, dengan sikap siaga ia langsung menganalisa keadaan sekitanya.

'Aman.' pikirnya

Bergegas ia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya, tepat pada saat gadis itu sampai di hadapannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan senyuman lebar di wajahnya ketika melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu, ia yakin bukan karena malu semburat merah itu tercipta tetapi karena menahan kesal karena kedatangannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Bisiknya sambil melotot marah.

"Menemuimu." Balasnya santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Untuk apa?" matanya melebar tak percaya mendengar jawabannya, "Kalian ingin menyerang sekolah kami lagi." Ia langsung teringat siapa laki-laki dihadapannya, kepalanya langsung mencari tanda-tanda penyerangan lagi.

Ia tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan gadis itu, "Apa kau selalu sepanaroid ini? Tidak. Aku datang sendiri, tidak bersama teman-temanku."

"Jika menyangkut sekolah kalian, ya, aku memang selalu panaroid. Benarkah kau datang sendirian?" ia kembali memastikan karena memang tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda ada murid lain dari Konoha selain siswa di hadapannya kini.

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Ia menjawab dengan tegas

"Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan teriak dan memastikan seluruh penghuni sekolahku berdatangan dalam sekejap."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi ada apa kau datang kesini sendiran, Shikamaru?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menemuimu." Jawabnya dengan malas karena harus mengulang-ulang perkataannya.

"Kau mau cari mati ya?" desisnya tidak suka, " Baiklah, temui aku di toko yang dulu."

oOo

Selain harus berjalan kaki ia juga harus mencari alasan agar bisa menghindari saudara-saudaranya, sehingga ia baru sampai di toko tempat mereka bertemu 15 menit kemudian. Temari menemukan Shikamaru sedang duduk di depan toko sambil memakan _ice cream_.

"Hei, kenapa kau lama?" tanyanya ketika melihat Temari berjalan medekat ke arahnya. "_Ice cream_-mu pasti sudah meleleh." Ia mengangsurkan sebungkus _ice cream_.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanpa menjawab ia langsung menepis tangan Shikamaru, sehingga _ice cream_ tak berdosa itu langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Shikamaru tidak nampak tersinggung dengan perlakuan kasar Temari, "Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya kau tidak perlu membuangnya seperti itu."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Tuntutnya.

Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Temari, tetapi malah kembali mengigit _ice cream _di tangannya.

"Bukannya kau dulu yang menyampaikan salamku pada Ino terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya santai sambil sesekali mengunyah _ice cream_ di mulutnya.

Temari hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil mengingat kecerobohannya beberapa hari lalu ketika dengan spontan ia menitipkan salam pada siswi Konoha itu.

"Hanya karena itu bukan berarti kau langsung menemuiku di Suna sendirian seperti ini." Ia menghela nafas sambil memungut _ice cream_ yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

"Aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu setelah kejadian kemarin, apa kau mendapat kesulitan setelah itu?" ia melirik Temari yang sedang menyobek pembungkus _ice cream_ dan mulai memakannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, aku takut kau mendapat kesulitan karena ada yang melihatmu lari bersama siswa Konoha."

Mendengar kesungguhan Shikamaru, sikap Temari sedikit melunak, "Aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir. Aku justru khawatir ketika melihatmu di sekolahku tadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau bisa saja ketahuan dan langsung dihajar disana tanpa mendengar apa penjelasanmu."

"Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu. Aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mengintai Suna untuk penyerangan selanjutnya. Tapi, tidak itu tidak benar, aku datang ke Suna hanya untuk menemuimu saja."

Temari kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku sudah terlalu kaget dengan semua ini."

Hawa yang panas membuat _ice cream _ di tangan Temari menjadi cepat meleleh, dari stik yang dipegangnya lalu turun ke tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang _ice cream _sudah meleleh, kenapa kau tidak hati-hati?" Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai menghapus tetesan ice cream di tanga Temari.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Temari hanya bisa terpana melihat Shimamru membersihkan tangannya. Setelah menyadarinya ia mendadak menjadi gugup dan merebut sapu tangan itu.

"Biar aku sendiri yang membersihkannya."

Shikamaru membiarkan gadis itu merebut sapu tangannya, ia memandang jalanan di depannya selama Temari membersihkan tangannya, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hei Temari, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kalian sedang pacaran?" Matanya berkilat nakal saat melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Bicara apa kau Deidara? Aku sedang makan _ice cream_." Ia melotot pada sahabat sepupunya itu, dari semua orang yang memergokinya kenapa harus dia orangnya, mulutnya sungguh tak bisa dikunci.

"Ya, apa katamu sajalah Temari. Tapi jangan sampai Gaara dan Kankurou mengetahuinya. Bisa-bisa ia mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menghajar teman laki-lakimu ini." Ia berkata sambil melenggang pergi, tanpa mengetahui kekacauan yang baru saja ia ciptakan.

"Maksudnya Sabaku no Gaara, pemimpin Suna itu?" Shikamaru bertanya pada gadis yang sekarang wajahnya mendadak menjadi pucat.

To be Continue...

Author's Note:

Halooo... Nadeshiko datang membawa fanfic Shikatema nih...

Silakan dinikmati, dibaca trus jangan lupa reviewnya ya...

Maaf ya dimohon sabar karena fic yang lain masih dalam proses.

*Langsung kabur*


End file.
